1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to entrance doors and more particularly, to an entrance door system including in combination, an automatic astragal and a panic or emergency unlocking device used to provide emergency egress from a building when required. The present invention is an improvement on the astragal and panic device system shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,537, which patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic astragals operated by panic devices are shown and described in the aforementioned U.S. Patent and various astragals and panic devices are shown in the references cited therein. In addition, a panic device operated astragal for an entrance system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,046, and a panic device or emergency unlocking device is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,857 which patents are incorporated herein by reference.